A twist of the Voyage of the Dawn Treasure
by ans26
Summary: What if Edmund and Lucy weren't the only ones who went back to Narnia, what if Peter and Susan came too. Mainly Susan and Caspian, please read and review so i will post another chapter.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Please read and review, any comments will help to write the next chapter.**

**Susan's POV**

Being back in England wasn't the same; I didn't feel at home like I did in Narnia. Unfortunately Peter and I weren't allowed to come back like Ed and Lucy were. Being separated from all my brothers and sisters made it even worse, I had been shipped off to America with my parents, as I was suddenly deemed old enough, Peter was at university back in England and Peter and Lucy were stuck with cousin Eustace.

The only thing that seemed to make me happy anymore was reminiscing about our days in Narnia. It was a frequent occurrence that my thoughts strayed to Caspian nowadays, I missed him terribly. This was odd as I had never imagined caring for him as much as I do; kissing him before I left only proved it. I just can't stomach never being able to see him again. Aslan had said that Peter and I had learnt all that we could from Narnia, however I can't help but disagree, I never learnt how it felt like to be in love with someone, in love with Caspian. Thankfully after begging with my parents they finally conceded and let me return back to England to stay with Lucy and Edmund, and Peter had agreed to come as well. Landing in England lifted a weight off my chest; I could finally see my siblings again. I had missed them so much; it was hard being away from the only people I could talk to about Narnia, our home.

"Susan!" yelled Lucy as she sprinted to me, hugging me close. "Lucy! It's so good to see you!" I replied letting her go, to share the same greeting to my brothers, holding them tightly. "You all look as miserable as I feel" I commented as we walked in to the house. "I think we are all missing Narnia Su," Peter replied. I nodded agreeing with him, England no longer was our home, our rightful place was in Narnia.

"I wish ever so much that we could all return," I whispered to Lucy as we were lying in our beds that night. Lucy looked at me and spoke "Maybe Narnia may need all of us again, Aslan may let you and Pete back." I wished I could believe her, but I didn't want to get my hopes, I couldn't crush my heart like that. "I hope so too Lucy."

The next day we were all in Lucy's room talking about our memories from Narnia. I had been admiring the painting on the wall, somehow it intrigued me, it almost seemed familiar. "Is it just me or does that ship in the painting seem familiar?" I asked. We all gathered around it, trying to remember when Edmund burst out "You're right Susan, it is a Narnian ship!" "But why is there a painting of a Narnian ship here, we're in the middle of England?" pondered Lucy. We all nodded in agreement, why was it here? All of a sudden the waves of the ocean in the painting started to move. "Its moving!" cried Lucy. Suddenly the whole room started to shake, and water started to spurt out of the painting, covering the floor. "What's happening?" cried Edmund, "I don't know!" Peter cried. The water was falling at an alarming rate, reaching our waists; suddenly we were all engulfed under the tide of water. I tried swimming to the surface for air, but I didn't know what direction it was. All of a sudden I could hear men shouting, and my head broke the surface of the water. Next thing I knew I was engulfed in a pair of strong arms, I looked up to see they belonged to the man I never thought I'd see again.

"Caspian!" I cried, and the look of realisation appeared on his face as he recognised me. "Susan!" he answered, the shock evident on the both of our faces. We had just reached the boat where the rest of the crew were helping us all up, Peter had Lucy on his back and Edmund was behind them. Finally me and Caspian were helped up, but he never let go of me. As soon as I set foot down on deck, I was bombarded by the group hug from my family. "We are all back in Narnia!" Lucy screamed, and we all cheered, however the confusion and shock was still very much there.

As soon as I had been released from Peter, Edmund and Lucy's grasp, I was crushed in to Caspian's arms as he hugged me tight, I immediately wrapped my arms around him. "What are you all doing here?" he asked, "We have no clue mate, but I think we are all happy to be back," replied Peter. I doubt his smile could have even been chiselled off, he seemed so happy. After the rest of the introductions had been made, Caspian had announced to the crew "We have been joined by High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy again!" There was a loud cheer from the rest of the crew as we all smiled and waved. Caspian then realised that we were all sopping wet, and he blushed as he turned to look at me, "I suppose we should all get changed into some dry clothes now."

He led us to the cabins where the clothes were kept, he turned to me and Lucy and said "I'm afraid we don't have any female clothing on the ship, I'll have to give you the smallest of our clothes, if that's ok". Lucy and I shared a glance before shrugging "Its fine with us Caspian, no need to worry." Taking the small bundle of clothing from him, Lucy and I changed in the other room for some privacy. I helped Lucy adjust her shirt with a belt, to stop it from drowning her small teenage frame. I got changed myself, and I could tell I was wearing one of Caspians shirt from the musky smell it had. I was still shell shocked to be back here, and I couldn't keep my mind off Caspian holding me with his strong arms. I had no clue what was to happen in the proceeding events, but I knew it was going to be an adventure.


End file.
